On the Edge of Paradise
by bri-notthecheese
Summary: Two years ago, Ciel Phantomhive and Nate River began their relationship. They've had their problems like any other couple, but they are still very much in love. Will Near accept Ciel's proposition, or will Ciel's contract with a demon put a damper on those plans? Sequel to "A New Kind of Dance."


**A/N: This is a sequel to "A New Kind of Dance". I mean, if you really wanted to, you could read this alone, but it would be much more satisfying if done so after ANKoD.**

 **Also, I recommend listening to this song (Love Me Like You Do for Symphony Orchestra. Type in the Youtube url and /watch?v=N77h4E3llSs) when you reach the part with Ciel and Near dancing at the party.**

x-x-x-x-x

The warm bath water sloshed against the sides of the large, ceramic bathtub, some of it spilling over the top. It used to be a bubble bath, but now the bubbles are few and far in between- dissolved, due to the rapid disturbances of the water from its two occupants. All of the mirrors have fogged up. The spacious room felt compressed- hot, heavy, and filled with a lust so strong that it would be impossible not to breathe it in if another individual stepped in at this very moment.

Two bodies moved in unison in the water, slick with soapy bathwater and sweat. A lithe, white-haired man lay back against the side of the tub, flushed and panting heavily. The gently toned body above him gripped the edges of the tub, bouncing up and down.

Near grasped Ciel's hips, nails digging in. He drove the older man back down onto his length, meeting him with his own thrust. "You feel so good, Ciel."

A breathy chuckle escaped the man above him. "Yeah?"

The Earl slammed down his hips again, drawing out a guttural moan from his partner. "Only for you, my little lamb."

Near reached for his lover's face and neck, drawing him in for a kiss. Their mouths met and their tongues began their familiar dance whilst muffling the moans and groans from both parties. Near loved everything about their kisses. Their familiarity, their warmth. They felt right. When he kissed Ciel Phantomhive, he felt home.

Once satisfied, Near drew back but found his taste buds searching for something new. Due to his fascination with Ciel's neck, it was no surprise that the detective's tongue found its relief on the Earl's Adam's Apple. And because he was Near, it was also unsurprising for him to multitask. Unfortunately (or fortunately) for Ciel, this fact always escaped his mind during their activities, so when Near's hand took hold of Ciel's shaft, the raven-haired man gasped in shock and pleasure.

Near smirked and jerked his hand upwards, his hips following seconds later. The Earl whimpered and Near was certain he was the only one on this Earth to ever hear that sound pass through those incredibly kissable lips.

"Damn you," Ciel cursed. "You'll be the death of me, I swear."

"At least it will be a pleasurable death."

"Bastard."

"You like it."

Before Ciel could reply, Near twisted his hand around Ciel's shaft, dragging his thumb around the tip. He continued fisting it, building up the sweet pleasure before their imminent release. It wouldn't be long now. They've learned each other's bodies- mastered them, like a musician playing his prized instrument.

Near raked his nails down Ciel's sides, pulling himself deeper inside the man. Ciel cried out as he was pounded from below. Toes curled, bellies tightened, senses went into overdrive, and then- the damns broke. Near came inside Ciel, his hot seed filling the Earl. The sensation triggered Ciel's release and he spurted across Near's chest and face.

Ciel's grip slacked on the bathtub rim. He gazed down as the source of his affections stared back up at him through heavy-lidded eyes. _He's gorgeous. I hope I'm not wrong in my thinking._ Ciel's heart thudded to a stop as Near snaked out his small, pink tongue. It reached up and around his mouth, tasting Ciel's juices and bringing them into his mouth.

"Mmmm," Near hummed appreciatively.

Ciel's mind was blank. Though he just climaxed, he could feel his body heating up again. _That is so unfair. How is he even allowed-_

Near smiled as he gently maneuvered himself out of the older man. He left his hands on the man's torso, beckoning him down. Ciel complied and snuggled into Near's side, the warm water rushing up to meet his cooled skin. Near instantly curled into the Earl's chest and let out a sigh of content. He moved his hand behind Ciel's head and began playing with his hair, a frequent occurrence during their post-coital cuddle. He was still sticky, though. As they lay in each other's arms, Ciel began lazily washing the detective's chest.

"I apologize in advance if Mello breaks anything during his time here."

"I think after last time, my servants are prepared to handle him."

Near huffed out a small laugh. "I suppose we shall see."

Ciel noted a hint of anxiety from the smaller man. "I presume you are not looking forward to this gathering."

"It is not the gathering itself. I do enjoy seeing everyone gathered in one location because it simplifies things and you can visit with many at once, but being one of the guests of honor is what fills me with apprehension."

"I understand. But seeing as this is celebrating our two year anniversary together, I doubt anyone will take offense if you cling to me the entire night."

"I do not cling."

"I wouldn't mind if you did."

"But I don't."

Ciel kissed the top of Near's head. "Of course."

"I don't. If either of us if the clingy one, it would be you."

"I resent that."

"I don't care."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

~x~

The party was grand in every form of the word. There were fewer guests than there had been at the ball two years ago when they first began their relationship, but the room felt happier. Somehow over the years, this group had formed into an odd family of sorts. There was Light and L, still ten years strong; Matt and Mello, who will forever be inseparable and no one really knows when their relationship officially began; Matsuda and Misa, who celebrated seven years a month ago; Beyond and Naomi, who were a newer edition and Ciel was still unsure how he felt about L's doppelganger; and Lizzie and McMillian, which was a surprise to Ciel, but he was happy for them nonetheless. Other colorful characters dotted the room. Among them included his servants, Madame Red, Lau and his ensemble, and unfortunately some of the guests Her Majesty sent over. Even Alois had shown up, much to Ciel's chagrin.

But he could not care less about Alois at the moment, for he was in the middle of the dance floor with Near. The Earl's arm was wrapped protectively around the detective's waist, guiding him as they stepped around the floor. Near clutched his shoulder with equal enthusiasm. Ciel smiled as feelings of pride swelled in his chest. Near had learned so much in the ways of dancing, though he still clung to Ciel and allowed him to lead when they danced together. The few times that Near danced with Lizzie, Ciel could see that Near was capable of leading quite well, but relished the fact that he still allowed Ciel to take charge.

The orchestra was playing a wonderful symphonic rendition of the pop song "Love Me Like You Do" by Ellie Golding, something Misa and Lizzie had been squealing over some time ago. He normally would not have paid the song any attention, but the two rambunctious women had coerced him into listening to it and he secretly fell in love with it. It was only a matter of time until Near found him listening to it the next time he visited.

"It reminds me of you," Ciel had whispered to him, and from then on, they decided it was their song.

Both of them knew how clichéd it was to call a song their own, but neither genius seemed to care. It appears that even genii can succumb to the whims of love.

They twirled around together, not caring that most people at the party had chosen to stay to the side during this song and opted to watch them dance instead. Near suddenly realized his vision was becoming blurry. _What is this, now?_ He tried to blink a few times, and his vision cleared slightly, but the underside of his eyes became wet. _Am I actually crying, or did I accidentally eat something I'm allergic to…_

Ciel was facing the same problem. _This is ridiculous. I know I love him, but this is nothing to cry over._ However, when the Earl looked down at his partner, he could see the tears in his eyes as well. Ciel's heart clutched and two drops fell from his eyes, the second one soaking through the bottom of the fabric his eye patch. _He has no idea._ On an impulse, Ciel pulled Near even closer, though that was hardly possible, and captured his lips right as the crescendo of the song hit.

Near leaned into the kiss and smiled. Sometimes actions are much easier than words. He let his lips linger for a few moments before encouraging Ciel to continue their dance. Near never would have believed that he could love dancing so much, but then again, he never believed he would find anybody special for him either. He didn't know if he even wanted to find someone before he fell for Ciel. All he knew now was that he never wanted anyone else.

No one besides the Earl of Phantomhive Manor could ever cause Near to emote such strong feelings, regardless of the situation. Arguments with Mello were common growing up, but the only times that Near has lost his cool were because of Ciel. For the rest of his life, Near will remember the look of absolute shock on Ciel's face the first time he raised his voice against him when Ciel had done something reckless. That first fight was nasty since neither of them were accustomed to fighting with someone they deeply cared about, but the make-up sex was worth it. From that occasion onwards, they have learned to fight more fairly, though that does not necessarily mean the two of them have always chosen to take the high road. The joy, the heartache, the frustrations, the compassion, the anger, the tears, the love- Near would not trade any of it for anything.

Ciel slowly dipped Near backwards as the song came to a close. The last vibrations of the bows on the string instruments died down and the room began politely clapping, both for the musicians and the dancing couple. Near blushed and Ciel pulled him to his side, subtly planting a kiss on the top of his head. They stepped off the dance floor as the orchestra began their next piece and others filed into the space.

"So Near, I do not believe Ciel has ever done the courtesy of formally introducing us."

 _God, why?_ That obnoxious, nasally voice could only belong to one person.

"Alois. Pleasure to see you again," Ciel said curtly, ushering Near to the side opposite of the Trancy brat.

"Ciel, don't be like that. I am so sorry that things couldn't work out between us. Though, it is not as if I don't wish they could have," Alois purred.

Near shifted uncomfortably at Ciel's side. Ciel stared down the blonde.

"Nothing happened between us except the fact that you tried to kill me on several occasions. Pity it didn't backfire," he spat.

"Child's play, my dear Ciel. It is all in the past. I just wanted to meet your new little bird."

Ciel huffed. _It's probably best to humor him and then he'll go away._ He sidestepped _slightly_ so Near would be more visible to Alois. He gestured between the two of them.

"Near, Alois. Alois, Near. Now you've met him and we really have more pressing matters on han-"

"It's a party Ciel, there is no such thing as pressing matters!" Alois jumped forward and grabbed Near's hand and shook it enthusiastically. He then had the gall to sling his arm over Near's shoulder and shove Ciel away. "It's wonderful to meet you, Near. What do you say you stay and chat with me while Ciel deals with these _urgent issues_?"

Near had frozen. _It's fine it's fine it's fine it's fine. Don't make a scene don't make a scene don't make a scene. Not now._ Every instinct screamed at him to remove the arm and body that were invading his space, but he couldn't move a muscle. He helplessly and desperately glanced at Ciel for help.

But Ciel was one step ahead. He smacked Alois' arm away. "Don't touch him," he growled.

Alois threw his hands up in surrender. "Fine, fine, I will keep my hands to myself." He swiveled to face Near again. "But I still request that we get to chat."

Near and Ciel stared at each other for a moment, making the decision together. Ultimately, Near sighed and accepted the company and Ciel walked away, but continued to glance at them every few seconds. He spotted L sampling the food at the desserts table and strode over to him. _At least I can utilize this time efficiently._

"Enjoying the sweets?"

L turned to him, staring like a deer in the headlights with a few marshmallows stuffed in his cheeks. L held up a finger signaling the Earl to wait a moment. Ciel cocked an eyebrow as L collected a few more items on a plate while he vigorously chewed the food in his mouth. Once he swallowed he took a few steps away from the table.

"Yes, very much so. I may need to steal your butler for myself."

Ciel gave him a half-hearted chuckle. "I do not think Sebastian would be very keen on only serving you food."

"Hmm I suppose not. No matter. What is it you wish to discuss with me?"

Ciel blinked. _Damn genius detectives._ Before Ciel had gotten wrapped up in this odd gang of people, he thought himself to be rather intelligent and proficient at solving cases. However, after meeting Near and all of the people he associated with, Ciel found that his intellect only measured up to a subpar level simply because five of them were genii. As much as he loathed to admit it, their presence had sharpened his skills tenfold.

He cleared his throat. "I know you are obviously not Near's familial superior by any means, but symbolically he views you as an older brother or a mentor, so tradition demands that I come to you."

L brought his thumb to his lips. "And what tradition is this?"

"Marriage. I would like your blessing before my proposal to Near."

"Ah, so the last Wammy's kid is finally getting hitched?" Mello sauntered over from the desserts table, chocolate in hand. "Good for you guys. Congrats."

"I haven't proposed yet."

"Yeah, I gathered that. I just wanted to be the first to say it."

"Thank you." Ciel glanced back towards L, who was wearing a small grin.

"I think you would make quite the suitable partner for Near. I've seen nothing to dissuade me, and I have come to enjoy your presence."

"Really?" Ciel's heart was soaring. _Now I just need to actually ask the damn question._ "Thank you, L. Thank you so much."

"Hey," Mello interrupted. "Who the hell is Booty Shorts and what the fuck is he doing?"

Ciel whipped his head around just in time to see Alois lean in and peck Near's cheek. Every drop of blood instantly boiled into a raging inferno and his hand instinctually reached up to untie his eye patch.

Before the knot came undone, a blur of yellow flew past Ciel's vision over to where Alois and Near were standing. With one punch straight to the temple, Alois went down. Another blur of red was there the instant after. Matt and Mello each took an arm, nodded to Near, and dragged Alois from the ballroom.

Rushing over to Near, Ciel quickly surveyed his mental state. _He seems to be in shock, but he's not doing horribly._ He stood in front of him and peered into his eyes.

"Nate?" he whispered quietly, making certain no one else was within earshot. "Nate, are you okay?"

Near blinked, waking up from whatever trance he was in. He nodded his head slowly.

"I'm fine. Good, actually."

"Really?"

"I'm as surprised as you are. My body froze the moment he did it, but Mello and Matt coming to my defense assured me that everything was okay. And, of course, you are here as well."

Near reached up and kissed Ciel's lips.

"I promise I am okay."

"Very well. Would you care to accompany me on a walk in the gardens?"

"Certainly."

~x~

White lights twinkled across the greenery of the garden, complimenting the starry night sky. The party noise was significantly reduced to a muffle as the happy couple strode into the gardens, hands entwined. A few people were scattered on the veranda, chatting and snacking, but Ciel paid them no mind. _Don't back down now._ He led Near down the main path, heading for the gazebo in the center. His palms began to sweat, but he hoped Near hadn't noticed. The detective seemed much more at ease out here in the quiet and slowly snuggled into Ciel, taking hold of the Earl's arm with the hand that wasn't being held.

Ciel led him up the steps and pulled him into a hug. Near welcomed it, wrapping his arms tightly around Ciel's waist. It was wonderful, to be able to hold one another like this. For both of them hating physical contact with people, touching and holding each other was the one thing that made them feel completely safe.

Ciel pulled back and placed his hands on Near's cheeks. _Here we go._

"Nate, I love you. Before I met you, I would never dream of uttering such words out loud to anyone. I never really dreamed _of_ anyone. But working with you over the years changed that and being together with you has made me reevaluate my wants and needs for good. This is one of those things…"

Ciel sank down to one knee, keeping one hand on Near's hands while reaching into his pocket for a small box. He flipped it open to reveal the Phantomhive heirloom.

"I had Sebastian craft a replica of it because I'd like you to wear one, too. However, only members of the Phantomhive family are permitted to wear them, so my real objective of this conversation is your hand in marriage. Nate River, would you do the honor of marrying me?"

Ciel's heart was rapidly beating. He was pretty confident that Near would accept, but the younger man hadn't said anything. Actually, he hadn't reacted at all since Ciel went down on one knee. He was eerily still and his eyes were wide.

All at once, Near's breathing rushed out, coming in quick gasps. Ciel scrambled to his feet and reached for Near's shoulder. His pale body shook and his eyes were unfocused. Ciel grabbed onto his waist, trying to steady his lover.

"Nate! Nate, can you hear me? It's okay, Nate!"

Near's breathes only came faster, and at this rate, he was going to pass out soon. Ciel felt helpless; he had only experienced a few anxiety attacks in his life, but he did not know how to help with someone else's.

"Nate!" Ciel cried desperately.

"Let him go!"

Ciel whipped his head around to see Mello sprinting across the garden, Matt right on his tail.

"What?"

"Let him go! You can't touch him when he gets like this," Mello leapt the stairs of the gazebo. He pushed Ciel off of Near and made a careful effort to only grasp the tips of Near's fingers.

"Hey, Sheep, it's okay. Calm down," Mello soothed. "Everything's fine. You don't need to worry. You're okay."

Near's breathing paused at the new voice, but he soon continued his gasping, though it was slightly slower. His fingers tightened over Mello's.

"Good, good. See? You're fine, Near, relax. Breathe."

Mello began swaying gently from side to side, and Near followed his lead. Matt tapped Ciel on the shoulder and motioned for him to follow as he stepped out from under the gazebo. Ciel looked back hesitantly at the odd pair, and reluctantly followed Matt.

After several moments, Near's breathing regulated to a normal pace and his eyes refocused. He took a few more deep breaths before looking around.

"Where did Ciel go?"

"Matt led him away so we could give you some space to calm down."

"I see," Near mumbled. "Mello, I've ruined everything."

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious."

"You think you are. But I fucking doubt that you ruined everything. Especially if it includes that lover boy of yours."

"His name is Ciel."

"I know. So what did you do that's so terrible?"

"I had an anxiety attack when he proposed to me."

Mello paused for a split second before peels of laughter erupted from his mouth. "Seriously? That's the most illogical thing I've ever heard from your stupid mouth."

"It's not funny. I should have been able to say yes right away…"

Mello's laughing abruptly stopped when he realized Near was truly upset. "Hey. You weren't prepared for the question. I would've given you a head's up had I known you'd freak out, but then it'd ruin the surprise."

"Wow, thank you."

"Whoa, hey. It's really fine, Near. Ciel will understand. Some people freak out when they're proposed to. It doesn't mean they love their partner any less."

Near stared at Mello, feeling all of the anxiety and terror drain from his body. He was right. _Ciel loves me, and I love him. He knows that._

"Thank you, Mello."

"Whatever."

Mello plopped his hand on top of Near's head and smiled. He faced Near in the direction that Matt took Ciel, and they began walking together.

"Now you better say yes this time."

"You can count on it."

~x~

Matt led Ciel to a wooden bench on the other side of the gardens. He gracefully sat down, patted the seat next to him, and then whipped out his PSP and turned it on. Within seconds, beeps and buzzes sounded from the screen.

Ciel sat down awkwardly. _Didn't he bring me here to talk?_ He waited patiently for a minute or so, before finally turning on Matt.

"Why did you bring me here? I should be back there, helping Near."

"Mello's helping him." Matt didn't even glance up from his game.

"I thought Mello didn't like Near," Ciel said.

"Why would Mello continue to come to these outings if he didn't like him?"

"Free food, I imagine."

Matt laughs. "Mello likes Near. He likes you both, actually. He just has an odd way of showing it. But when it really matters, like right now, you'll see that he cares. Back at Wammy's, he was the first one to figure out how to calm Near down during one of his attacks. He may have an inferiority complex and obsess over ways to be better than Near, but he has a good heart. He'd never let the guy suffer on his own."

Ciel sat in stunned silence while Matt continued his game. First off, he had never heard Matt speak that many words at once before. Secondly, he was going to need to reevaluate his feelings towards Near's rival.

"Would you put that thing the hell away for one damn night?"

Mello strode up to the bench, scowling at his husband. Near stepped out tentatively behind him and paused while he was still about fifteen feet from the bench. He briefly met Ciel's eyes before looking away. Mello snatched one of Matt's hands away from his game and pulled him up.

"I wanna go back to the chocolate fountain and I need you to help me carry the plates," Mello stated. "Great addition to the dessert table, by the way, Ciel. We'll catch up with you guys later."

And then they were alone. Ciel stood and stepped towards the detective, who reciprocated his movements.

"Nate, I'm sorry for spring-"

Near threw his arms around Ciel's neck and pulled him into a tight hug. Ciel instantly enveloped Near and squeezed.

"I am sorry that I freaked out," Near breathed into Ciel's neck.

"Please don't fret over it. I'm just happy that you're all right. It scared me."

"I'm sorry for that too."

"I love you."

"Yes."

Ciel pulled back from the hug. "What?"

Near smiled. "The answer to your question. It's yes."

~x~

The celebratory chorus that erupted after the engagement announcement was much, much louder than the couple expected. Blushes blossomed on both of their faces, but neither seemed to care as their shy smiles were much more noticeable.

Near wandered through the crowd, accepting multitudes of congratulations from everyone he passed.

"Near."

The white-haired man turned towards the voice and found Light Yagami standing off to the side of the room. Curious, he made his way over to the former murder.

"Nice to see you again," Near addressed him politely, and found that he genuinely meant it.

"And you. I'm pleased to see my work has paid off," Light gestured to the Phantomhive ring that was now on a necklace string around Near's neck.

Near raised his eyebrows. "Your work?"

"I was the one who encouraged you, after all."

"I needed advice and your musings pushed me into something that would have inevitably happened regardless. I would not say that this was your work."

"I'll take credit when I believe credit is due. Still, I'm happy for you."

For some reason, Light's approval and opinion of this relationship had become something that Near held dear, so when Light uttered those words, a warm feeling rushed throughout Near's body.

"Thank you. It really means a lot to me, Light."

"I have something for you."

Light reached into his suit's inside pocket and pulled out a small, wrapped package. He handed it to the confused detective.

"Consider this your engagement present."

"Did you know?"

"I wouldn't say I _knew_. It was more of an inference on both mine and L's part. I'm surprised your genius brain didn't figure it out."

"Yes, well, Ciel can be very…distracting."

"I understand that well enough."

Near smirked. "I bet you do." He shook the package. "So what is this?"

Light motioned for him to open it, which Near did eagerly. Inside was a small box that, once opened, revealed two shiny pairs of handcuffs.

"I appreciate the fact that you did not gift me with a used pair. I expect you have multiple."

"That is a secret, my friend. And no, we need all of them. But I thought I could help you two get started on your collection."

~x~

Near placed the box of handcuffs down on the dresser. He could hear Ciel rustling around in their bathroom, preparing for bed. Everyone else had gone home. Near pulled the chains of metal out of the box. He set one aside and opened the cuffs on the other.

The bathroom door opened and Ciel strode out, still clad in his shirt and pants from the party. He was headed for his dresser, but Near's new toys caught his eye, and he changed direction.

"What do we have here," he asked as he hugged Near from behind.

"Light gave me a gift, and I would very much like to try them."

"Would you now?"

Ciel reached forward, took the handcuffs, and swiftly locked them onto both of Near's wrists.

"I think the general idea is to have a post, or something of the like to lock the cuffs around," Near teased.

Ciel spun the younger man and lifted the detective's cuffed arms around his neck.

"Better?"

"Much."

Their kiss was languid, relishing the peacefulness of the party's aftermath. Ciel snaked his tongue in and Near used the handcuff chain to pull the Earl down closer, deepening their kiss. Per usual, their gentle kisses didn't last for long. The Earl's neck began heating up the chain as he trailed his hands down Near's backside.

Near broke the kiss.

"I have an idea."

"Of course you do."

Near ran his hands through Ciel's hair, lightly scratching the scalp. "You'll like it."

"I never doubted that."

Near removed his cuffed hands from around Ciel's neck and took the older man's hand. Grabbing the other set of cuffs, Near led Ciel over to one of the armchairs near the fireplace. He centered the Earl in front of it, paused…and then shoved him down into it.

However, because Near is smaller, it ended up being a light push into the seat. Ciel's eyes widened for a moment at Near's show of dominance. But the moment passed as he collapsed into laughter.

"That was really cute!"

Near angrily blushed. "It's not supposed to be cute."

"But you are."

"We'll see."

Near used the distraction of Ciel's laughter to step behind him and cuff his hands together behind the back of the chair. His laughter decreased, but there were still a few giggles left when Near circled back to the front.

"And what are your plans for me?" Ciel asked seductively.

"Well, that would ruin the surprise."

Near slowly crawled onto Ciel's lap, purposefully rubbing Ciel's length as he sat on top of him. The light from the flames danced across their faces, doing nothing to lower the temperature in the room. He ripped open Ciel's shirt, causing some of the buttons to fly across the room.

Near placed his hands on either side of Ciel's head, the cuff's cool chains draping along the back of the Earl's neck. The detective yanked the chain forward, Ciel completely at his mercy. He grabbed a handful of Ciel's hair and tugged it back, ducking his head and dragging his tongue up Ciel's neck. Grinding his hips into the Earl's lap caused such a sweet friction that had Near hoping he could fuck Ciel forever. Near ran his hands through Ciel's hair, the shorter pieces falling back onto his sweaty forehead. Ever so delicately, Near's nimble fingers took hold of the eye patch string and drew it out of its tie. It fluttered to the ground, forgotten in the heat of the moment.

Near placed a kiss on his closed eyelid and Ciel smiled gratefully, opening both eyes on instinct- before freezing a moment later when he registered what had happened. His contract seal was out in the open! He stared up wide-eyed at Near, who seemed at a loss for what to do. The lust was still plain in his eyes, but the familiar spark of curiosity and confusion was growing larger.

"Nate, I- uh, I can explain-"

Near silenced him with a kiss. "Later," he panted, and Ciel shut up.

Near kissed his way down Ciel's neck. Ciel attempted to control his labored breathing, but his will always came undone when placed in the other man's hands. Near caressed the Earl's chest, mapping every detail and crevice with his fingertips. He slowly moved off of Ciel's lap, dragging his hands down to the man's hips while he sunk to the floor. He traced the outline of Ciel's scar on his abdomen, kissing it gently. He looked up at Ciel with his big eyes.

"Stay still," he ordered.

Ciel shivered as Near brought his face to his hardened length and nuzzled his face against it where it strained underneath his breeches. Ciel choked back a moan as his hands jerked against their restraints. With practiced precision, Near took the first string of his pants in his teeth and pulled it out of the knot. Ciel whimpered. Every time he performed this little trick of his, Ciel always came embarrassingly quick. Near continued his work slowly, carefully nipping at the crisscrossing of the strings without allowing his nose to touch the rest of Ciel's crouch. By the time he finished loosening everything, Ciel was already a mess.

"I love you like this," Near murmurmed, running his hands up and down Ciel's thighs, the chain swinging in between his legs.

"I'm sure you do."

Near snickered. "You know you love it too."

"Whatever."

Near looked up through half-lidded eyes. "Well…if you are not particularly interested in this activity, I could always leave-"

"Don't you dare, Nate. You are going to finish what you started."

Near smirked in victory. "I thought so."

"Smug bastard. I'll make you pay lat-"

Near had yanked Ciel's pants down, taken a hold of his manhood and brought his mouth down on it in a matter of seconds. Ciel let out a string of curses as Near worked his mouth over the head. His tongue lulled out and licked Ciel around the tip.

" _Fuck_ , Nate, not so fa-ah! O-oh my God, I- hnngh, ah- oh!"

Ciel felt his loins tightening impossibly fast. He tugged against his chains, needing to grab Near's head, to touch him, to feel him, to run his fingers through his white hair while his mouth worked him off, but _he couldn't escape these damn chains._ The frustration only heightened his excitement and he knew he was close.

Near roughly rubbed his hands up and down Ciel's thighs, fully aware of his sensitivity in that area, while he dipped his head down onto Ciel's shaft. Ciel's cries urged him on as he moved faster, faster. He took one hand and cradled the Earl's balls, moving them gently to add to the pleasure. _He's close._

"Nate, Nate, Nate, oh my God, Nate, you- hnngh, ah! I-I'm comi-"

Everything stopped. Ciel teetered on the edge, needing one final stimulus to finish.

But it wasn't coming.

Near had removed his mouth and circled the chain from his handcuffs around Ciel's shaft, denying him his orgasm.

"You fucking piece of-"

Near stood and silenced him with his mouth, shoving his tongue inside. Ciel growled into the kiss, frustration along with every other sensation boiling right under the surface. Near pulled back, innocence permeating every inch of his face, but Ciel knew him well enough to see the treachery behind his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Near offered.

"Liar," Ciel hissed.

"I truly, truly, am though," Near stated, though with each word, he slightly stroked the Earl's twitching manhood, causing jolts of pleasure and pain to course through his body, but it wasn't enough to allow him release.

"Finish me off, dammit."

"I'm sorry," Near moved his ear closer to the Earl's mouth. "What was that?"

Ciel narrowed his eyes. He knew this game. Normally he could hold out longer, but this time Near had played all of his cards. He swallowed, and quietly mumbled, "Please."

"I am almost certain you spoke, Ciel," Near stroked his cheek. "But I couldn't hear you."

"Dammit, Nate, please let me come!"

"With pleasure."

Near unwound the chain and gave Ciel two strong pumps, and he toppled over the edge. Near loved being able to see the sheer, unguarded bliss on Ciel's face when he came undone by his hand. The sound of his real name on his lips was something Near would never get tired of, and savored the melody of it every time.

Once Ciel came down from his high, he pointedly looked at Near, who was wearing a self-satisfied smirk.

"You're evil."

"You were comparing me to a deity a few moments ago."

"I never said that."

"Indirectly, then."

Ciel glanced down at Near's pants. "That must be rather uncomfortable."

"It is a bit unfortunate, yes."

"Come uncuff me and I'll help you."

"I don't know…you haven't been very nice to me."

"Oh come on Nate," Ciel said. "Let me please my fiancé."

"Well, if you put it like that…I suppose I can grant you your wish."

Near reached into his pants pocket and produced a small key. He walked to the back of the chair and inserted the key into the lock. He twisted it. _Click._

Ciel bolted out of the chair before Near could even unlock the other cuff. Surprised, Near unconsciously took a step back right before the Earl swooped down and crashed their mouths together.

Near felt his lover's urgency. _He's very hungry._ Near could feel his need straining in his pants, despite them being loose pajama bottoms. Ciel's hot kisses left him wanton with lust, and every movement the Earl's hands made on his back and bottom sent electrifying currents through his small body. Teeth clashed with teeth, and Near felt a painful pleasure erupt from the skin on his lower lip. The bite didn't draw blood, but it was sharp enough to elicit a moan from the younger man.

Ciel readjusted his grip on the detective and picked him up. He brought them in front of the dancing flames and laid Near down on the luxurious rug. He quickly removed Near's pajamas and the remnants of his own clothing before gazing down at Near with his trademark predatory smirk.

"My turn."

Ciel unlocked the cuff around his wrist and locked it onto the chain between Near's wrists. He took the other handcuff and secured it around the leg of the large armchair. He yanked on it, making certain it wouldn't move the chair, and was successful.

"You have nowhere to go now, my little lamb," he taunted in Near's ear. "You can't escape. And now, the hungry Dog is looking for a meal."

Ciel slithered his body up the detective. Near whimpered, his manhood hard and wanting, but Ciel had other plans first. He attacked Near's neck with sloppy kisses and bites, making sure to leave marks, claiming him as his own. Near's little gasps electrified Ciel's blood, sending it south and turning him on once again, despite his release a few moments ago. Ciel suckled on Near's collarbone and purposefully bruised it. Near cried out for Ciel, his senses blinded by pain and pleasure.

The raven-haired man pulled back and allowed their shafts to rub against one another before he rolled off of Near. The pale man was already red and panting, his angelic hair matching the rug he was lying on.

"You do look delicious, but I have something else that would make you taste even better," Ciel pulled out a small bottle of thick syrup from the armchair's side table. "I imagine this combination will be quite good."

Ciel opened the cap and drizzled the caramel syrup down the center of Near's chest. Near gasped as the cool liquid touched his member and began trembling as the viscosity caused it to trail down its length with agonizing slowness.

Ciel returned the syrup and crawled behind Near's head. They locked lips for a moment before Ciel's tongue began it's journey down Near's torso. The Earl sucked at the large blob of caramel that he left on Near's Adam's apple. Near's breath hitched, the feelings of the sticky caramel and Ciel's hot tongue increased his breathing and coiled the tensions in his stomach. Once Ciel licked up the last of the sweet substance on his neck, the older man crawled lower, lapping at the sugar the entire time.

As Ciel reached Near's chest, the detective craned his neck up to give Ciel's chest a lick. However, a moment after his tongue touched skin, the Earl's left hand shot back and pushed Near's head back down to the floor.

"No," Ciel growled. "I'm in charge now."

Near almost came right there. He loves dominating Ciel and watching him turn to putty in his hands, but his favorite thing during sex is when Ciel becomes prideful and seizes all control. It thrills him to no end, and he has to control himself and focus on not coming too early.

"So sorry"

"You better be."

Ciel nipped at Near's belly button, causing the latter to squeak. He tongued down to Near's shaft, licking at the syrup that circles his manhood. Near tried once more to kiss the part of Ciel that was above him, currently the Earl's half-hard length, but Ciel's hand forced him to stay down. His other hand steadied his body as his mouth lingered over Near's member.

Near sucked in a breath as he felt Ciel lap at the drips of caramel that had traveled down his length. His body twitched and shivered as Ciel worked his way around, only allowing the tip of his tongue to collect the sweet syrup. The sugary aroma permeated the air, and the only sounds that filled their ears were the crackling fire, Near's gasps and moans, and Ciel's lip smacking and hums of approval.

A spasm shot through Near's body and his hands jerked on his restraints as Ciel's mouth covered the head.

"Oh! Ciel. Ciel, oh my- hngh! Careful. You- you need to b- ah!"

Near writhed underneath the Earl as he swirled his tongue around the tip of the detective's member, collected the remaining drops of caramel. Near's legs kicked out and his hands yanked on the chains, desperately trying to grab onto something to prepare for his upcoming climax. Ciel removed his hand from Near's head and moved them both to Near's legs in order to cease their movements. Once his legs were secured, Ciel bobbed his head down onto Near's manhood.

"God, Ciel…I- I'm going to- I'm not going to last-ah! la-last long…"

Ciel removed his mouth. "Well I suppose I better stop then."

Near scowled. "You can't pull the same trick I just did. It's unoriginal."

"I never said I was finished. I just don't want you to come until I'm buried deep inside of you."

Near's breath released in a small moan. He loved Ciel, he loved him, he loved him. He also needed to touch him, and not being able to was driving him mad. He tugged at the cuffs.

"Let me out?"

"Not a chance."

Ciel leaned back behind Near's head, running his hands up the younger man's chest. He then placed his hands on the detective's shoulders and turned him over onto his stomach. He moved out of Near's line of sight.

"What are you doing?"

"Patience."

Near huffed. He stared out at his cuffed hands in front of him. His fingers played with the long strands of fur from the rug. He heard Ciel open the table drawer where he retrieved the caramel and figured he had something else up his sleeve. The drawer closed.

Ciel returned and straddled Near from behind. He twisted something open and poured another liquid onto Near's back.

"What is that?"

"Massage oil. You've had a long day."

"And you choose to do this _now_?"

"Relax."

Ciel sensually spread the oil across Near's back. He caressed his arms and shoulders, his sides, his bottom, the back of his thighs, getting it into every pore of his beautiful body. Near's muscles slowly relaxed as Ciel worked his hands across his body, kneading the knots away. He dragged his fingers over the more sensitive parts of Near's body, such as his sides and the back of his thighs.

Near's muscles may have relaxed as the tension was removed from his shoulders and back, but the excitement in his blood was a different story. Ciel's touches tickled his senses. He wanted more. He needed Ciel to make good on his promise.

Ciel languidly ran his hands across the slicked skin. He caressed Near's bottom and thighs before inserting a finger into the detective's backside. Near let out a quiet "oh", before curling his toes as his excitement grew once more.

Ciel pumped his finger in and out, working the detective's hole. When he was loose enough, he added a second finger, scissoring them.

"Ciel! Oh that feels- ah! That feels really…good…"

Ciel stuck in a third finger, pumping them a bit more aggressively. He was fully hard now from massaging Near and hearing his vocalizations. As he finished loosening Near's entrance, Ciel wrapped his other hand around Near's stomach and lifted him up to his knees and elbows.

"Ah! Oh, Ciel, hurry! I'm not- I'm not going to last."

Ciel didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed the bottle of lube he had taken out with the massage oil and quickly lathered it onto his member.

"You ready?"

"Go!"

Ciel grasped Near's hips and positioned himself at the front of Near's opening. He slammed himself in fully. They both screamed out in pleasure. Ciel rocked back, pulling out almost completely before thrusting back in. He gripped Near's hips firmly and moved them on and off of his shaft, hurdling closer and closer to the finish.

Near could feel his knees bruising from Ciel's rough treatment, but he loved it. His wrists strained from the locked cuffs, the pain mixing in with the blinding pleasure from behind. Normally he hated his face touching the ground, but right now he wished for Ciel to shove him further into the floor. All the pleasure built-up pleasure was finally ready to burst.

Ciel pulled out, and thrust in again, sending Near over the edge. Ciel felt Near tighten around his length and he continued to thrust until he followed Near into his climax. Once he finished and pulled out, they both collapsed to the newly soiled rug.

They both lay there in the aftermath, covered in sweat, cum, and oil. As an afterthought, Ciel lazily reached over and unlocked Near's handcuffs.

"You need a new rug."

"I'll let Sebastian know in the morning."

"Mmmm."

"Sleepy?"

"Slightly, yes."

"Let's get cleaned up first."

~x~

Ciel and Near snuggled under the thick, warm covers of Ciel's bed. Their hair was still damp from the shower and smelled of the mint-scented shampoo that Ciel owned. Instead of wearing his traditional nightgown, Ciel was actually clad in the same pajamas as Near, with the exception of their blue color. Near had bought them for him a while ago when Ciel did not believe that two-piece pajamas were more comfortable than a nightgown.

Ciel was currently spooned around Near, his left arm underneath Near's neck and his right around his body. Near played with the fingers of Ciel's hand, paying particular attention to the Phantomhive ring. He curled his hand around the ring on his neck.

"I'm going to be married to you," he murmured.

"You are," Ciel planted a kiss on his head. He tightened his arms around the detective. "How does that make you feel?"

Near thought for a moment. "Peaceful. Happy. Above all else, it simply feels right." He rolled over so he could face Ciel. "But before that, I do wish to know something. Explain to me what is on your eye."

Ciel frowned. He wore his patch now, and he had forgotten that Near had seen it in the heat of the moment. Near shifted and placed his hands on either side of Ciel's head.

"May I?"

Ciel gave a curt nod and Near lifted the patch to the Earl's forehead. The contract seal radiated its purple color in the dark bedroom. Near gently touched the area around Ciel's eye. Ciel twitched.

"Does it hurt?"

"No."

"Can you still see?"

"Yes."

"Why is it here?"

Ciel paused. _How much should I tell him?_ Nowhere in his contract does it say that he cannot tell anyone, but the issue lies in the fact that it could complicate everything by voicing the truth. Ciel sighed. _He is going to be my husband. I need to be honest with him._

"You know, Sebastian, my butler."

"Of course."

"He's not truly my butler." At Near's confused look, he continued. "Well, he is my butler, but that is just a role he is playing. He's a demon."

Near raised his eyebrows. "I see."

"That's all you're going to say?"

"The Kira case proved the existence of Shinigami. It's only logical that demons exist as well. Plus, his extreme competence in all things does give off an other-worldly aura."

Ciel was at a loss for words. He was pleased that Near accepted the presence of a demon easily enough, but he was not certain that he would take the next part positively. Deciding where to start was also an issue since Ciel had never divulged the entire story of his parents' demise and the events that happened thereafter to his lover.

"So what are you sacrificing in order to employee a demon as your butler?"

Near's intellect really came in handy at times.

"My soul."

"Your soul?"

"My soul. But it isn't in exchange to employee an excellent butler. I haven't told you the full story before, but after my parents died in the fire, I was kidnapped. The horrors I experienced during my imprisonment will always be with me even if I've blocked a majority of them from my mind."

Ciel paused for a moment, taking a shaky breath. Near entwined his legs with Ciel's and placed his left arm around Ciel's back, steadily holding him.

"In the moments leading up to the time I believed I was going to die, I managed to summon Sebastian and he came to my rescue. I was young, and all I sought was revenge, and I made a contract with him in order for him to help me achieve that goal in exchange for my soul."

"What happens once he consumes your soul?"

"I cease to exist."

The finality of that sentence hit them hard. For several moments, all they could do was hold on to one another and drink in their vitality. Near could barely find his voice to continue.

"When does this contract expire?"

"Once I enact my revenge."

"Are you close?"

"No."

Near let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He buried his face into Ciel's chest, squeezing his eyes shut so the tears wouldn't leak. He inhaled the Earl's scent, reminding himself that they were still here together.

"What happens if you don't succeed?"

"He'll still take it."

"When's the deadline?"

"I don't know."

Near hiccupped as he tried to force the tears back, but it was in vain. They were there, rolling down his cheeks as he clung to the first and only person he has ever truly loved.

Ciel felt his throat closing as he tried to keep his composure. His hand combed through the white strands of Near's hair. His eyes watered as he forced himself to speak.

"I would understand if you now have some hesitations about being with me and decide that it would be better if we were to-"

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence," Near sat up and grabbed Ciel by the shoulders and forced their eyes to meet. "Do _not_ even suggest that I would leave because of this! You should know me better than that. It's my decision to make, and I'm staying."

Ciel could feel his emotions bubbling over but he didn't care anymore. "Why? I'm not worth it. It's just going to hurt-"

 _Smack!_

Ciel's head flew to the side, his cheek showcasing a fresh red mark. _Near slapped me?!_ He turned back to the detective whose eyes were wider that he's ever seen them. His hand was still frozen in midair where it had made contact with Ciel's face.

"Ciel, I…I am so sorry. I didn't mean- you _are_ worth it…please forgive me."

Ciel took the frozen hand and brought it to his chest and pulled Near in. They clung to one another. Near pecked Ciel's cheek in silent apology.

"Nate, it's okay. I forgive you. I love you."

"I love you, too. I just do not wish to lose you."

"For the longest time, I didn't care about my life or my soul because there wasn't anyone I would miss. But then you came along and I don't want revenge anymore. I only want you."

Near kissed the Earl's lips as they both sunk back into the bed. They resituated themselves in order to fall asleep comfortably in one another's arms. Their shaky breathing eventually evened out.

Near danced between the realms of sleep and wakefulness. His emotions had subsided for now, but he knew they would flare up again come morning.

"Fading in, fading out, on the edge of paradise…"

Ciel's soft, clear voice cut through the silence.

"Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've gotta find…"

His voice calmed Near's heart.

"Only you can set my heart on fire…"

Near smiled as Ciel continued his lullaby. Singing for him was rare, and it was rarer still for Near, but he felt Ciel could use the comfort, too, and joined him for the chorus.

"So love me like you do, love me like you do

Love me like you do, love me like you do

Touch me like you do, touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?"

~x~

Sebastian Michaelis lingered outside of Ciel's door. He had come once the eye patch that hid the Faustian contract seal was removed and had heard the entire conversation.

"Yes, my Lord, all of the contract's rules you spoke of were correct. However, when another form of contract comes into play, therein lies an exception. Marital contracts between humans do not always sway a demon's ideals, but perhaps a certain few who have spent enough time in the human realm are able to replicate that which is known as human sympathy and can bring in that exception."

The demon giggled to himself and walked back down the corridor. He would relay this information to the couple in the morning. He considered telling them now and easing their fears, but he desired some form of payback in exchange for needing to purchase a new rug.

x-x-x-x-x


End file.
